Wanderlust
by Mythicus
Summary: "Travel, it's all that I live for. There is no place that I would like to call home except the open road."
1. False life

"The weekend will be filled with clear skies and a raging sun, so put on your sun screen when you leave the house!"

"Thanks Nami, now back to our local news.."

The red light of the camera fades away to signal that the live session is off. I gladly make my way to leave the studio as everyone talks amongst themselves about their summer plans. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate this job, I'm just always busy and it was about time I took a needed break.

"Hey Nami! Wait!"

I hear as I'm just about to reach the door. It's my manager with a planner on hand.

"Is anything the matter?" I feigned curiosity.

"No, I just wanna make sure you know when to come back to work, that's all."

"It was the end of the summer." I answered, already been through this many times before.

"Right! Make sure you get your check before you get out of the news building." He said as he went back to chat with the rest of the crew. I sighed, maybe the job has become overwhelming. It has been 2 1/2 years that I've worked here but at least I got vacations that allowed me to travel.

I picked up my check and took a cab home. Although the town was small, I rented at a house near the edge of town. After tipping the cab I went inside the place I temporarily called "home" and collapsed on the bed. It is becoming more and more difficult to do this job. I'm not much of a socializer, making me an outsider at work. It seemed that everyone on the team has come to accept that with even some only knowing me as "the weather girl". Sometimes I even wonder how I even got this job. I am looking forward to these months of relaxation. I wonder how much cash I will have to use. The thought got me to sit upright on the bed to look at the check. A good amount of cash yet if I wanted to stay here I would need to budget it. I sighed at the thought, usually I would travel to various places as an escape yet now I will have to resort to a more "local" vacation.

As much as I loved having a good flow of cash I realized that I am slowly becoming unhappy. The town has started to grow stagnant with its wonder gone. There's too many familiar faces now and my job wasn't really helping either. I no longer feel like myself but an actor for the camera and for the residents here. I need an escape. A thought enters my mind as I fall back onto the bed. Maybe it is time to leave.


	2. Stranded

I'm stuck waiting for a bus to come for the next three hours. My usual destination is a town called Flowerbud known for its variety of festivals and people. Two years of visiting has made my face familiar yet that still did not stop the occasional stares of a local news "star". It didn't help that our station aired there.

I sighed as I lifted up my duffel bag over my shoulder. Unfortunately my transfer was taking longer than anticipated. Leaving me stuck in the quaint little town of Clovertown. A place that was actually just a few houses and a juice bar. How did anyone live here was beyond my knowledge. It was a transfer point for buses as well as a rest stop for truck drivers in another corner of the town. Some parts of town were not even paved as most of the residents preferred to walk or ride on horseback. I made my way to the Juice bar to spend my time.

The place was almost empty except for three other customers sitting in different corners of the establishment. I took my seat at the counter and immediately got service from one of the workers. The worker was young, very young like he was attending secondary school, a familiar green newsboy cap fitted his head. He held the clipboard tight to his chest.

"Oh hello again! Heading to Flowerbud once again?".

"Yes. How has it been working for your grandparents?" I asked curiously. The boy smiled politely.

"It's been great, the shop although its empty now has been really thriving."

"That's great to hear." I congratulated. He nodded and took my order, retreating back to the kitchen where his sister was preparing the juices. I could hear the ice grinding to bits against the metallic blade of the blender. The clock struck three and yet there was still no sign of my bus anywhere.

He comes back with the blended tomato juice. I thank him as he goes back to cleaning the counter.  
"You are doing a great job, with this place." I said as he gave the opposite end of the marbled counter a few splashes with cleaning solution.

"Ah! Thanks! It's all thanks to my sister who handles stock and almost everything else." He replied modestly. I gave him a small smile. It must be nice to just have someone even a relative to depend on.

We both shifted our attention to the door opening as another customer walks in.

"Oh hello 'Mam! Do you need anything?"

The woman wore a pink vest with blue shorts and had her hair tied in pigtails. A very naive and youthful appearance. Her knees had dirt stains and she smelled of freshly cut turf. If I had to guess, she worked in the fields somewhere.

"Nothing but the usual." She said with a playful smile. "I also have the delivery of goods your sister asked for."

At the mention of the news a young girl came out of the kitchen, her head also covered by a light orange cap like her brother. Although I knew she worked here, I seldom saw her as she was always occupied running the store.

"Ah Tina! Thank you so much for covering for Hank on the deliveries!" The young owner chirped.

"It's alright! Anything to help out while Hank is recovering from the cold."

Hank..the name sounded vaguely familiar. The woman after she was done chatting went outside to help deliver the goods to the back. I glanced back at the clock on top of the entrance. No bus yet.

"Is something the matter?" The boy asked me.

"It's nothing. I just hate waiting that's all."

"That's right, we were suppose to have a bus to Flowerbud coming in earlier didn't we?" He said with concern.

"Yeah." I said begrudgingly. I should have asked for an earlier bus.

The two came back from unloading. His sister went straight back to the kitchen without even glancing at anyone as the other woman walked up to the counter.

"Mind if I sit next to you miss?"

"Sure." I said, not caring anymore for company or not.

"Tina how was the trek over here from Flowerbud?" The boy said. So the woman sitting next to me was from there. She must have been new as I had never seen her before.

"It wasn't too bad though a bit bumpy." She replied honestly. He went back inside the kitchen to carry out her order, leaving the two of us.

"So where are you headed?" A question I most often heard and at times dreaded.

"Ironically, back to your town, if the stupid bus ever comes." I nearly grumbled at the end. I just about had it with waiting.

"Really? How long have you been waiting?"

"About two hours." I had spent the first hour and a half out facing the sun. I'm glad I hadn't developed a bad sunburn.  
"That's really awful!" She replied as the boy came out with her drink.

"How come you didn't mention you had someone waiting for a bus gone AWOL!" She said to the boy as he handed her the order.

"It's been a good while, I thought the bus was just stuck in traffic that's all." He replied sincerely.

Tina took a couple of large gulps of her drink before she replied back to me.

"Are you staying the night in Flowerbud?"

The girl was truly new to the village to not know me or perhaps even new to the area.

"I'll be staying the summer." I replied cut.

"I can give you a ride back to town then if you'd like. I just unloaded all my goods so there is plenty of space in the cart."

"Sure." A horse-drawn carriage on a pave less road would probably be less than comforting but it would beat waiting another couple of hours hoping to get a ride in a later bus. I don't even want to find out if there is an Inn if things go really badly.

* * *

I threw my duffel bag and climbed onto the back of the wooden cart. Hay covered the floor and empty produce boxes were left strewn about. Tina closed the back behind me to insure I wouldn't fall off.

I sat against the side of the cart as we slowly made our way to town. The afternoon was turning into nightfall as the road gradually became dimmer and dimmer. I could see Tina bringing out an electric lantern to light the road. The horse carefully walked along the worn path back.

It wasn't too often that I got to travel this way. I felt a strange nostalgia come over me as I reminisced about the old ways people traveled before cars were invented. A time when it was less about the destination and more of the journey. My daydream became interrupted as I heard Tina speak.

"So is this the first time you're visiting Flowerbud?"

"No, this is actually my third time." I said as I shifted my legs before they fell asleep.

"Oh. Then you must know the town more than me." She joked.

"How long have you been in town?"

"Just this year. I own a small farm at the edge of town. Nothing much yet unfortunately."

"How are you liking the village so far?" I said curious. It must be annoying living in a town where everyone knows your name in a short while. Something that I've dreaded for a long time. The only silver lining that kept me coming back was the peace I felt from these small villages that the city would not provide. A sort of peace that would allow my mind to relax rather than become overwhelmed by the rush of the metropolis.

"I have honestly just started and so I cannot give you a proper answer. A few months does not do Flowerbud justice. I am however finding owning a farm really self satisfying."

I was left to reflect on her answer as the rest of the trip was quiet. It was a lot more longer than if I went on bus but we finally reached the village as the moon made its way.

"Thank you once again for taking me here."

"It was no problem. Enjoy your stay here and feel free to say hi since I know we will be running into each other." She said as she helped me with my bag and began carrying boxes out of the cart.

"Oh wait I never got your name!" She realized. I gave her a small grin.

"It's Nami. And your Tina right?"

"Right!"

We said our goodbyes as I began walking the main road to the Perch Inn. Amazed she never recognized me.

* * *

(Notes: I'm sorry for the delay. In all honesty I didn't even think I'd come back to this site after the 12 days event. I lost a lot of inspiration to write. As a reader I always disliked an unfinished story and I have an actual longer running fic surrounding Nami planned after this. This story is meant more for developing and practicing her character so to say. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll try to update this series more often.)


	3. Summer Day

It's early. Insanely early as the sun hits my eyes through the blinds. I make out my surroundings. I'm at the small hotel room designated as mine. The room is quaint as usual just the way it was the last time I stayed here.

I get up and get dressed. There really is no rush and I could just sleep in. Unfortunately my body decides differently, already used to the schedule of being a "weather girl". I stretch as I peer at myself in the bathroom mirror. Still the same pale old me.

Deciding that there was no use brooding and staying inside I went downstairs to get something to eat. The cafe was empty as I was reminded how early it was. Groaning, I made my way outside and felt thankful I had my sunglasses. It was a really bright morning. How did anyone else stay asleep right now?

There was barely any movement in the main road as I walked towards the beach. A few of the townsfolk were awake preparing their livestock or fields. As I got to the bridge I couldn't help but stare down at the river on its way to connect to the ocean. I could barely make out some small fish making their way to parts unknown. A tinge of jealousy came over me, animals had no need to figure themselves out unlike people. If I was a beast I would probably be a bird with the ability to fly and never really need to stay in one place. I could go around the world and no one would care. Trapped in my reverie, I did not notice someone running towards me until the last moment.

Unfortunately for both of us we fell flat to the ground from the collision.

"Oh geez! I'm so sorry! I should have-wait oh hey!"

I look up from rubbing my head, trying to ease the pain from the hit. Thankfully nothing bad was done just a few scratches and bruises. I got helped up by my careless stranger who turned out to be none other than Tina.

"Tina you should watch more where you're going!" I scolded. This is not how I wanted my morning to happen. I had dirt stains on my white shorts.

"I'm sorry Nami! Really! If you need cash for cleaning your shorts I can pay you back!" She explained, her face flushed with embarrassment. I looked back down to brush off whatever I could of the dirt off but got caught by something else. Blood.

It wasn't a deep gash but a scratch that was bleeding slightly off her knee.

"Tina your knee." I stated bluntly.

"Wha?"

She looked down and noticed the scratch nearly flinching.

"Oh crap! Shoot and I'm doing the swimming festival today." She murmured quickly, face filled with worry.

"Your what?"

"I'm sorry Nami, but I have to go. I was actually on my way to get some seeds before the festival starts." She said as she ran off.

I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was a bit too clumsy. Hopefully farm work wasn't too hard on her.

* * *

I spend most of my morning at the beach till my stomach became verbal in protest for lack of food. Sighing, I walked back to the inn and ordered the usual sandwich. The gruff inn keeper and his blonde niece Gwen are busy attending other guests as I sit by the window to gaze at the landscape. It would soon be time for the swimming contest, an event that I've always been indifferent to. It provided a change of pace for the villagers here though and I wouldn't disagree that I've found it amusing seeing who would win.

"I see you've come to join our fair village again, maiden."

I turn to look at the intruder. The man is familiar with a bright red bandana tied around his forehead. Dan, the local womanizer. Oh how I hated these kinds of men.

"Tell me Dan, have you forgotten about the last time you came up to me?"

"Hmm?"

"I threw a cup of coffee at you. Buzz off."

"Alright, alright! I'll stay away babe." He sauntered off. Leaving me to shiver in anger. Damn guy. His presence brought up an unwanted issue. Something I didn't want to admit. I was alone. Traveling gave me freedom yet it also didn't provide any friends or... I refused to finish that sentence. I finished what was left of my meal and went outside.

The beach was crowded as the festivities began. Out of curiosity I peered between the crowd to see the contestants. I could see Tina, with a band aid covering the scratch earlier. I hope the salt water won't sting. She wore a two piece pink bathing suit that showed off her developing figure. I could see the lean muscle start to creep in to her arms and stomach area from all the farm work she's done. I couldn't help but reflect on my figure, the slim but soft gut and my flat chest. Tina, one could say she had the whole package. I could see the way Dan and one of the carpenter's apprentices stared at her. A warm feeling crept up on me most likely due to the sun. Really hoping I don't get a sunburn.

I heard the only gun in town go off by the village drifter Terry, signaling the start of the contest. All the participants did their best yet by a narrow victory Tina somehow won. As everyone congratulated her I couldn't help but smile as I walked back to the inn. I was happy for her, she seemed to be adapting well to her new life.


	4. Farewell

The summer was coming to an end. I stood by the beach watching the ocean waves enter and leave. It was soothing to say the least though my worries refused to leave me. Where would I go after this? Surely I could just leave my old job right? I heard a cough from behind me and turn to see Tina with a roasted mackerel.

"I'm sorry to bother you Nami. Just thought maybe you were hungry that's all."

I smiled softly at her. We had become good friends in such a short time. The new farmer always taking her time to see me and giving me tomato juice when the heat was becoming too glaring. It was almost hard to believe the clumsy farmer would be good company.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I took the fish and gave a bite. It was well cooked and seasoned to compliment the flavor.

"Sure."

"Why farming? I mean you came from a thriving metropolis right?"

"Well to put it simple, I'm not sure. I woke up one morning sad and took a long train ride to visit here." She told me as she shuffled her feet a bit uneasily against the sand. I was about to tell her to stop when she continued.

"When I got here, something in my mind was made up and I just did it you know?" She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it's better to try something new, even if I lost my rent controlled building than just say I wish I did."

I stared ahead, it was strange but also justified. I mean I decided I wanted to travel as much as I could, to wander the land I was born in and see as much as possible. But why not just travel? Why stay in one area?

"Why stay though? You could have easily traveled to any other land."

"It just felt right at home, Nami." She said.

We stood quiet, eating our dinner and admiring the way the sky filled with stars.

"Where are you going next?" I heard her say over the passing noise of seagulls flying home.

"I'm not really sure, Tina. Perhaps find that place called "home", you've just described to me." I stated a bit too wistfully.

"I'm sure you'll find it. I mean you've been through many places right? So you know what constitutes as good or bad."

"Yes but wouldn't that make it harder to call it "home" then?"

"Home isn't permanent. It's just where your heart best resides in."

"Now you're backpedaling." I said flatly. This earned a hearty laugh from her, as she started walking back.

* * *

The lobby of the inn never felt so empty as I checked out. A part of me hoped that I wouldn't be stuck waiting for another bus again. I sighed as I returned the keys and turned to exit, only to be stopped by a peculiar man who I had never seen before in town either. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants but he wore a small fez that I could not understand how it would stay on his head. The man had bade me to sit across him and chat, it was a good hour for the bus to arrive so I took the invitation.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"This town is very peaceful and gets along well with its surroundings, reminds me of home." He said contently.

"Where's home?"

"It's a town farther off from here. Near Mineral town, in a valley called Forget-Me-Not."

"Oh?"

"In the spring the trees bloom, and in the fall the floor becomes a palette of colors. The beach is also quite the sight and we even have a small lagoon that attracts turtles and small wildlife."

"Sounds like a nice travel destination."

"It is. My wife and I run the inn there. Where are you headed?"

"I'm headed back to my old job as a weather girl." I said. The man looked at me curiously and then realization hit him.

"Oh no wonder you looked familiar! We don't get your channel back home, so I've only seen you're broadcasts when I visit the area."

"Yes, well we're a pretty small company." I murmured.

"You don't sound too keen."

"I think I might need a new change of scenery as usual."

"Most of us do."

* * *

As I headed down the old path to the bus stop, I get stopped by the rough sound of footsteps running towards me. I turn around to face a worn out Tina, who is panting.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to let you leave without saying goodbye." She said, catching her breath. I suddenly realized I had acted rude and in an effort to avoid feeling hurt at saying farewell I had neglected my friend's feelings.

"No I should apologize Tina. I should have said something earlier."

"Are you really going to continue working at the station?" She asked, worry covering her face. I sighed, my thoughts lingering longer than a response.

"I...I shouldn't have said any-"

"No. Not anymore." The words came out of my mouth without realizing. Her gaze becoming wider as a smile grew. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, catching me off guard but also causing me to smile.

"Okay, Tina! You can let go of me!" I laughed as she placed me back on the ground.

"Right. I'm just so happy for you."

"Yes I just gotta figure out what to do next-"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough!"

I looked at my watch and realized that my bus would be near in 15 minutes. Eyes widening I looked up at Tina.

"I gotta go. My bus is almost here."

"Oh shoot! Yes, go and get it Nami!" We gave one last hug and she waved goodbye as I took my leave. I couldn't help but grin as I walked. My bag felt weightless as I placed it over my shoulder and strided towards the stop.

Maybe I will take the chance and visit Forget-Me-Not Valley.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : After a long hiatus, I decided to come back and finish this. Nami was the first crush I had as a kid and I guess it's time for me to admit that I've moved away from Harvest Moon now since then. Ironically the franchise has helped me out in ways I never thought it would. At the beginning of this year I came to realize I wasn't straight anymore. Who knew that me being so heavily focused on the heroine's of the franchise would help me discover that I was Bi all along. Either way, I wish to thank all who've left comments and supported me. Perhaps I'll come back soon or another day with another fic but for now, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
